Iron is an essential trace element for almost all organisms and is relevant in particular with respect to growth and the formation of blood. The balance of the iron metabolism is in this case primarily regulated on the level of iron recovery from hemoglobin of ageing erythrocytes and the duodenal absorption of dietary iron. The released iron is taken up via the intestine, in particular via specific transport systems (DMT-1, ferroportin, transferrin, transferrin receptors), transferred into the circulation and thereby conveyed to the appropriate tissues and organs.
In the human body, the element iron is of great importance for oxygen transport, oxygen uptake, cell functions such as mitochondrial electron transport, and ultimately for the entire energy metabolism.
On average, the human body contains 4 to 5 g iron, with it being present in enzymes, in hemoglobin and myoglobin, as well as depot or reserve iron in the form of ferritin and hemosiderin.
Approximately half of this iron, about 2 g, is present as heme iron, bound in the hemoglobin of the erythrocytes. Since these erythrocytes have only a limited lifespan (75-150 days), new ones have to be formed constantly and old ones eliminated (over 2 million erythrocytes are being formed per second). This high regenerative capacity is achieved by macrophages phagocytizing the ageing erythrocytes, lysing them and thus recycling the iron thus obtained for the iron metabolism. The amount of iron of about 25 mg required daily for erythropoiesis is thus provided for the main part.
The daily iron requirement of an adult human is between 0.5 to 1.5 mg per day, infants and women during pregnancy require 2 to 5 mg of iron per day. The daily iron loss, e.g. by desquamation of skin and epithelial cells, is low; increased iron loss occurs, for example, during menstrual hemorrhage in women. Generally, blood loss can significantly reduce the iron level since about 1 mg iron is lost per 2 ml blood. In a healthy human adult, the normal daily loss of iron of about 1 mg is usually replaced via the daily food intake. The iron level is regulated by absorption, with the absorption rate of the iron present in food being between 6 and 12%; in the case of iron deficiency, the absorption rate is up to 25%. The absorption rate is regulated by the organism depending on the iron requirement and the size of the iron store. In the process, the human organism utilizes both divalent as well as trivalent iron ions. Usually, iron(III) compounds are dissolved in the stomach at a sufficiently acid pH value and thus made available for absorption. The absorption of the iron is carried out in the upper small intestine by mucosal cells. In the process, trivalent non-heme iron is first reduced in the intestinal cell membrane to Fe(II) for absorption, for example by ferric reductase (membrane-bound duodenal cytochrome b), so that it can then be transported into the intestinal cells by means of the transport protein DMT1 (divalent metal transporter 1). In contrast, heme iron enters the enterocytes through the cell membrane without any change. In the enterocytes, iron is either stored in ferritin as depot iron, or discharged into the blood by the transport protein ferroportin. Hepcidin plays a central role in this process because it is the most important regulating factor of iron uptake. The divalent iron transported into the blood by ferroportin is converted into trivalent iron by oxidases (ceruloplasmin, hephaestin), the trivalent iron then being transported to the relevant places in the organism by transferrin (see for example “Balancing acts: molecular control of mammalian iron metabolism”. M. W. Hentze, Cell 117, 2004, 285-297.)
Mammalian organisms are unable to actively discharge iron. The iron metabolism is substantially controlled by hepcidin via the cellular release of iron from macrophages, hepatocytes and enterocytes.
In pathological cases, a reduced serum iron level leads to a reduced hemoglobin level, reduced erythrocyte production and thus to anemia.
External symptoms of anemias include fatigue, pallor as well as reduced capacity for concentration. The clinical symptoms of an anemia include low serum iron levels (hypoferremia), low hemoglobin levels, low hematocrit levels as well as a reduced number of erythrocytes, reduced reticulocytes and elevated levels of soluble transferrin receptors.
Iron deficiency symptoms or iron anemias are treated by supplying iron. In this case, iron substitution takes place either orally or by intravenous iron administration. Furthermore, in order to boost erythrocyte formation, erythropoietin and other erythropoiesis-stimulating substances can also be used in the treatment of anemias.
Anemia can often be traced back to malnutrition or low-iron diets or imbalanced nutritional habits low in iron. Moreover, anemias occur due to reduced or poor iron absorption, for example because of gastroectomies or diseases such as Crohn's disease. Moreover, iron deficiency can occur as a consequence of increased blood loss, such as because of an injury, strong menstrual bleeding or blood donation. Furthermore, an increased iron requirement in the growth phase of adolescents and children as well as in pregnant women is known. Since iron deficiency not only leads to a reduced erythrocyte formation, but thereby also to a poor oxygen supply of the organism, which can lead to the above-mentioned symptoms such as fatigue, pallor, reduced powers of concentration, and especially in adolescents, to long-term negative effects on cognitive development, a highly effective and well tolerated therapy is of particular interest.
Through using the Fe(III) complex compounds according to the invention, there is the possibility of treating iron deficiency symptoms and iron deficiency anemias effectively by oral application without having to accept the large potential for side effects of the classical preparations, the Fe(II) iron salts, such as FeSO4, which is caused by oxidative stress. Poor compliance, which often is the reason for the deficient elimination of the iron deficiency condition, is thus avoided.